


Here For You

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Details of a creeper van following reader, F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Soft!Billy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Anon request: “can u pls do billy comforting u after a panic attack or something because i just had one and im alone and shaking and im trying to calm myself. this probably sounds super lame and just thinking has me worked up.”WARNING: Swearing.  Soft!Billy fluff. Reader has a panic attack. Details of a creeper van following reader, so bare caution.





	Here For You

Today had been a good day. You woke up in a good mood, ready to start the day. Your boyfriend Billy came to pick you up on the way to school, he greeted you at your front door with this signature smirk and wink, giving you a good morning kiss and a cup of coffee he bought you when he stopped by the donut shop.

“Good morning princess” Billy greets you as he walks in your house, giving you a kiss and handing you your coffee.

“Mornin’ hot stuff!” You smile up at the tall boy as you take a sip of your hot mocha cappuccino. “Mmm thank you, this is delicious” You hummed in delight as you took another sip.

“My pleasure!” Billy smiles at you lovingly and kisses your temple. “Are you ready to do this?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be” you say sarcastically, rolling your eyes playfully as you grab your backpack and house keys. Billy chuckles and holds the door open for you and smacks your ass as you walk out the door, making you squeak and giggle as he closes the door behind him.

He spent the whole car ride with his hand on your thigh, giving you gentle squeezes here and there to let you know he was there and that he loves you. That boy loved you dearly, you were the best thing that ever happened to him in a really long time. You had changed him for the better. His attitude was different, he was less angry, getting into less fights, he was getting along with everyone rather than smacking them around with his sharp tongue like he used to. 

You were proud of him, to say the least. He said he would make an effort to change for you and he did. He was quite proud of himself as well, he never thought in his wildest dreams he would ever find a girl that would put up with his shit and stick by him through his rough times. Sure, it wasn’t easy. Dealing with Billy Hargrove was never easy. But you had the patience of a saint, so you stood by his side and helped him break out of his shell and for once in his fucked up life, he was happy. 

All because of you.

Everyone at school knew you were his. He made sure of it. Anything from littering your neck with hickies, an arm around your shoulder, an arm around your waist, holding your hand...his hand was always on you at all times! All the girls were jealous of you at first but gave up the fight for Billy’s attention when all he would focus on was you and you only. You had him wrapped around your little finger and he loved it! He loved how he was so whipped over you, he always followed you around like a lost puppy. He was smitten and so full on in love with you, there wasn’t a thing he would not do for you.

 

You found out in your fifth period English class that Mr. Bettencourt needed you to tutor one of your classmates after school today, she had missed a ton of work due to being sick and missed school for the passed week so she needed help in catching up and you were one of his best students. So you agreed to stay after school to help tutor Marcy in the library. 

So much luck with going to the mall with Billy after school.

When school let out, you head to your locker and Billy met up with you shortly afterwards. He ran up behind you and attacked you in a bear hug from behind, picking you up and swinging you around. You let out a shriek and a giggle at his action, smacking him playfully on his arm when he set you down. He loved nothing more than to see you smile, it was one of his absolute favorite things about you. 

Your smile was like a drug to him, he soaked it in and got high off of it. He loved that he could make you so happy. On your bad days, it broke his heart to see you so sad or upset for whatever the reason was. He always did everything he could to make you happy again, to give him your little smirk he loved so dearly. 

“Billy, I got bad news” you frowned up at Billy after you closed your locker door. “I have to stay in after school to help tutor Marcy. She’s way behind in English class and I have to help catch her up. So we’ll have to cancel our mall trip till tomorrow.” You wrapped your arms around Billy’s neck and let out a huge sigh.

“Awe. Well, that’s alright babe. We’ll just get that new Metallica tape tomorrow, it’s not like they’re gonna run out over night.” Billy kisses the tip of your nose as his hands were on your hips, his thumb rubbing circles over your jeans. 

“You’re right, they probably won’t. But still.” you whined, not really wanting to spend more time at school than you already had to.

“I’m gonna miss you princess” Billy pouted, sticking out his bottom lip in a Billy fashion pout. You hated it when he pouted like this, this was his usual way of getting what he wanted or when he was really sad about something. It always tugged at your heart strings.

“I’m going to miss you too baby. Don’t worry, I should be done with this in about an hour, give or take. Depending on how far Marcy is behind.”  

“Alright. I have to pick Max up after AV club, so I’ll drop her off at home and I’ll come back and pick you up, you should be done by then.” Billy said before Marcy came walking up to you, making her presence known.

“Okay, sounds good baby. I love you!” You gave Billy a hug and he brought you in for a loving kiss before he parted and started to walk away.

“Love you too princess.” Billy walks away and you just stood there watching his ass in those tight jeans you loved so much on him till he was out the door and out of sight. 

An hour and fifteen minutes later you were finally finished with your tutor session. You walked outside the school doors to find Billy’s car not there yet. You hummed to yourself, wondering why he hadn’t shown up yet, but shrugged it off thinking he could just be any minute now.

That any minute now turned into 25 minutes and he still hadn’t shown up yet. You were getting worried he might have forgotten about you. You had no change on you to call him from a payphone and it was starting to get cold and dark. You didn’t want to wait outside the empty school all night so you decided to walk home instead. You only lived a mile from home so it wasn’t that big of a deal.

So you started on your trek, minding your own. You took in the view of Hawkins fall, the trees were starting to turn into his autumn colors, old leaves crunched underneath your foot steps, a few cars passing you here and there. Billy was on your mind, as usual, visualizing that hug and kiss you do desperately needed from him after cramping your poor brain over English work.

Your thoughts were soon interrupted by the sounds of a van approaching you from behind. You turned to look behind you to see a tan van with tinted windows driving much to slow behind you. You figured you were out in the street too far since the road you were walking on had no sidewalk. So to be polite, you moved off towards your right some more, near the long bush you were walking next to so you could make room for the van to pass. 

The van never did. It just stayed behind you, creeping along. It revved its engine at you, making you jump. You turned your head slightly and side-eyed the van to see what it’s problem was. It was a little closer now than it was before. You picked up your pace and started walking faster, keeping your hands in your jacket pockets. The van kept its usual pace, revving its engine again to get a rise out of you. You got scared then, panic started to set in thinking this van was going to pull over and a couple of guys in black face masks were going to jump out and grab you. You started to walk faster then, almost sprinting at that point.

The van caught up to you, now it was keeping up with you. You looked at the van but the passenger side window was too dark to make out any figures on the inside. Then suddenly you see the passenger side door start to open and you freaked out. You took off running as fast as you could down the street, panic at its full state. Your heart was racing and you were panting as your feet ran like your life depended on it, which it did. The van sped up, catching up with you. You were fast approaching your street, so you figured once you got to the other end of your street, you could make a quick turn onto it just before it ended to lose the van so it would keep driving straight.

You did just that and the van kept driving...until you heard it slam on its breaks and make a u-turn. You ran as fast as you could till you spot a long bush on the side of a neighbors yard so you ran around the bush and hid in the thick brush as the van made its way back onto your street to find you. 

You see the van creeping down the street, looking for you running. But they saw no one. You had your hand over your mouth to keep yourself from screaming, your heart was beating 100 mph and your body was shaking immensely from the full on panic attack you were in. You crouched down in the bushes and waited till you see the van disappear from your sight.  
  
Still in stealth mode, you carefully walk out of the bushes and hastily made your way down your street, running into peoples yards, hiding behind bushes, cars, trash bins, anything you could to make sure the van didn’t see you. Once you saw your house two houses down from where you were at, you took off like a shot and ran for dear life. You grabbed your keys out of your bag and your shaky hands rattling your keys like a baby rattle finally unlocked your door. You ran inside and slammed your door shut behind you and locked it, even putting the chain lock on. 

No one was home. Your mom worked nights and your dad wasn’t due back till later in the evening so you were by yourself. As soon as you shrugged your backpack off onto the floor, you broke down and started crying. You were in a full on panic attack, you shook uncontrollably, your breathing was erratic, your lungs working overtime trying to catch up with the rest of you. You paced back and forth in your living room, your arms were crossed over your chest as if you were trying to hold yourself together. You really needed Billy more than ever, there was no way you were going to make it out of this panic attack alive without him there to help you.

You ran to the phone and picked up the phone with your shaking hands and stared at the number buttons. You stared and stared. “Damnit, what the fuck is his number?” You suddenly forgot what Billy’s phone number was, your poor mind was in such overdrive you couldn’t remember anything at that moment. You screamed into the phone and slammed it down on the receiver. You turned your back towards the wall and slammed against it as you slid down to the floor, bringing your knees up to your chest as you rocked yourself, crying and scared. 

Suddenly, you hear a car door slam and boots walking up your walk way. Your heart jumped out of your chest and landed at your feet. Your breath hitched in your throat and you started to cry even harder, thinking the van found out where you live. A knock on the door made you jump out of your skin, almost making you piss yourself. You didn’t move. You just sat there, a shaking crying mess, trying to keep yourself from screaming. 

Another knock soon followed with a “Baby, are you home?” You recognized that voice anywhere. It was your boyfriend Billy’s voice and you couldn’t have been happier to hear such a sweet sounding, comforting voice. 

You jumped up and ran to the door, peeping out the peep hole for good measure to make sure it was him. You unlocked the door and ripped it open to see Billy’s face fall in worry once he saw the state you were in. You lost it then and started bawling as Billy walked in wrapping his arm around your waist as he walked the both of you back a step so he could close the door and lock it behind him.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying and shaking?” Billy asked, his voice filled with concern. He wrapped his arms around you and held you tight against him as you cried into his chest. You couldn’t get any words out, none that made sense anyways. They were just nothing but sounds of loud blubbery sobs into his chest. 

“Shh shh, it’s okay baby girl. I’m here. Billy’s here, okay? You’re okay, you’re safe now. I’m not going to let anything happen to you y/n, I promise. I got you baby, I got you.” Billy cooed, his voice was calm and soothing. He kept his arms around you tight, rubbing his hands up and down your back to help calm you down.

Your crying started to cease along with your shaking. You still latched onto Billy like a baby monkey was on it’s mother’s back. You held onto him for dear life, not wanting to let go. You could feel the patch of shirt your face was laying on was completely soaked with your tears, making the whole side of your face wet. Billy tired to let go of you, but you just tugged him a little tighter not wanting to let go of him. So Billy wrapped his arms under you and picked you up, wrapping your legs around him as he walked the both of you to the couch and sat down with you in his lap. 

“Are you okay enough to tell me what’s wrong princess?” Billy’s hands cupped your cheeks, his thumbs wiping off the tears that stained your cheeks. You took a deep breath and let it out in a shaky breath. Your eyes finally lifting from that wet spot on his shirt and into his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

“I walked home after you didn’t show to pick me up. About half way, a mysterious van started to follow me so i started walking faster. Then the door started to open and I took off running. I lost them for a few seconds after I turned on my street and I hid in a bush and waited for them to pass me till I took off running down the street and made it home. I was so scared Billy, I thought I was going to get kidnapped!” Your lip started quivering and you started crying again, hot tears running down your cheeks.

Billy held onto your face and made you look at him in the eyes. “It’s okay baby, I’m right here okay. Just keep looking at me in my eyes, I’m not going anywhere, you hear me? I’m not letting go of you. You are safe with me. I will let nothing bad happen to you. Just breathe with me.” Billy takes your hand and puts it on his chest and starts out with slow breathing. Taking a deep breath in through his nose and letting it out slowly through his mouth. You focused on Billy’s chest rising and falling, repeating his actions as you felt his heartbeat drum beneath your hand. Your eyes flickered to his lips, watching them open and close with each breath he took. Soon, you were matching his breathing, your heartbeat slowing down to match his. 

You took one final deep breath and let it out with a ‘thank god it’s finally over’ sigh. You completely melted into Billy. You fell into his chest and gave him a hug. You were weak but you felt loads better. Billy’s arms wrapped around you comfortingly, he kissed your head over and over again, happy you were finally feeling better. 

“I am so sorry I wasn’t there to pick you up princess. Neil came home early and was on my ass making me do shit around the house. He wouldn’t let me leave when I told him I had to pick you up. By the time I was done and got to the school, I couldn’t find you anywhere. So I drove here hoping you had walked home or gotten a ride. I’m so so sorry baby, I feel terrible. You shouldn’t have gone through that alone.” Billy paused and let out a sigh, he took your hands in his and squeezed them gently. “I am so proud of you, you were brave and smart enough to run from them and hide. That was smart thinking. I’m so glad nothing bad happened to you.” Billy took both of your hands up to his mouth and gave them each a kiss before laying them back down on your lap.

“It’s okay Billy. It’s not your fault your dad made you stay home, I’m not mad. I’m just real glad you’re here now with me. I don’t know what I would have done without your help. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart for helping me through this. I love you so freaking much Billy, you just don’t even know how much you mean to me.” You slipped your hand out of Billy’s and cupped his cheek, running your thumb across his lips. You gazed into this eyes and got lost in them. You looked at him like he held the world in his hands. You loved that man more than life itself and you thank god every single day for bringing him into your life. You don’t know where you would be today without him and you were thankful for him in more ways than you can count.

Billy felt the same way for you too. Without you, he would be the same asshole Billy that treated everyone like shit, gotten into plenty of more fights, slipping in and out of girls bedroom windows as he fucked away his pain and forgotten their names the moment he got inside his Camaro. Billy was who he was meant to be, who he was deep down inside but was too broken and afraid to let him surface. He was happy and gentle, he had you to thank for it. 

“I love you so much too princess, more than words can express.” Billy kissed the pad of your thumb before he leaned up and brought you in for a soft, passionate kiss. His lips held onto yours so lovingly he never wanted to let them go. You melted into him, your hands curling behind his neck, your fingers snaking their way in through his curls and lightly tugging on them, causing him to let out a small moan.

Billy pulls away and tells you to go get into something more comfortable and that he was going to call in an order of Chinese food for dinner for he both of you. You did as told and came back into the living room as Billy got off the phone. Turning on the t.v., Billy sat down and motioned for you to come and sit on his lap while you guys waited for your food delivery.

Dinner came and went as you two sat on your living room floor and watched Ferris Bueller’s Day Off, bringing laughter to your lips as you ate happily in the company of your loving boyfriend. 

After dinner, both you and Billy laid on the couch with you laying on top of him as you two started in on another movie. He smothered you with lots of kisses and back and head rubs. He wanted to make you feel as comfortable as possible and it was working. After awhile he took a peak at you to see that you were sound asleep, your face smooshed into his chest with tiny light snores escaping your lips. 

Billy smiled sweetly at you and gave you a kiss on top of your head and whispered “love you y/n” before closing his eyes and falling asleep with his favorite girl in his arms. 


End file.
